Union
A Union is a group consisting of members that fight raid bosses together and assist each other in quests. Joining an active Union is highly recommended, as players will need to cooperate with their Union to take down Raid Bosses. A union leader may change the union name, union stance, and union intro at any time. Union leaders can be identifiable by having their invite button blacked out if another union leader attempts to recruit them. A player is automatically placed in a random open union from the start of the game. The maximum number of members that can belong to any one union is twenty. Types of Unions There are two types of Union - Open and Closed. Open unions can be joined by anyone at any time if there is space. The union leader is determined by who has the most points at the end of a raid season. Players who do not log in for more than two weeks will automatically be removed from the current open Union they belong to. Closed unions are special unions created by a level 25 or higher player. Players that wish to join a closed union require the union leader's permission. The creator of a closed union will be designated the leader. Players will not be automatically booted from a Union for attendance issues. Union Rank Union Rank is based on the number of raid bosses the Union has defeated since its creation. The amount of points is determined by the kills made within the Union itself. The rank will not change if someone joins or leaves the guild. Union Rank impacts the availability of Union Titles. See Title Availability. As of the April 2016 "Ring of the Green Drake" update, the max Union Rank has been raised from 20 to 25. Transferring Unions A player can choose to transfer to a different union at the bottom of the Union News page by using the "Transfer Union" button or using the "Create Union" button if they are capable of creating a closed union. When transferring to a different union, a player keeps their current amount of Union Points during a raid season. It is important to note, however, that if the player leaves during an active raid, then the Union Points gained from that raid will not count towards their Union Points. Union Titles Titles are a special handle that are rewarded to players who have earned the most Battle Points within their Union. They also confer special bonuses, such as stat increases, during raid bosses events and during battles with other players. Current List of Titles * Hawk Knight (20% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) * Falcon Knight (17% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) * Owl Knight (15% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) * Shrike Knight (10% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) * Crow Knight (8% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) * Swallow Knight (5% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) (tentative) * Sparrow Knight (No bonus) Hawk Knight confers the greatest amount of bonuses. Afterwards, bonuses decrease as you move down the list. Swallow Knight is the last rank at which you can receive a bonus. The availability of Union Titles are determined by the Union's rank. The higher the union rank, the better the titles that are available. Union Titles are assigned at the very end of a Union Pts Ranking event, such as a Raid Boss Season. Title Availability Quest Assists Union members can set one of their units as their supporting unit without having to choose it as their leader, by going to the 'Edit Deck' page, tapping on 'Register Unit', and selecting one of their units. All union members are allowed to choose which support unit they can take to their quests; one member may opt to use his unionmate's Siren, while another member may choose someone's Iseult instead. If no one has set any support unit (no support options registered, union is full of dead alts), it will default to the old system, where Pound, Slice and Flurry assists for members are selected from the highest ranked members' leader units, based on the raid point rankings within the union. The highest ranked member with a Pound leader unit will get the 2nd highest ranked member with a Pound leader as their Pound assist. The same logic applies for the Slice and Flurry assists of the highest ranked members with Slice or Flurry units as their leaders. Garden The Garden can be accessed from the union page. Only the Union Leader and the appointed Garden Master is allowed to plant Skill Shrubs. Up to 5 shrubs can be grown in the Garden at any one time. To plant anything past the fifth shrub, it will need to replace an existing shrub. Shrubs provide a bonus to the Union during Quests and Events in the form of boosts and bonuses. *In order to strengthen shrubs, Plant Food is used to level them up through 'Cultivation' :: (Plant Food is obtainable through Battle Ranking and Event Rewards) *Level 0 Shrubs do not yield any Skills/Bonuses *When Joining Forces with another Union, all Skill Shrubs from the absorbed Union will be lost, replaced by the Union doing the absorbing *Skill Shrubs belong to the Union. This means that if the user changes Unions, they will lose the effects of the previous Union's Skills Shrubs and Plant pts received from Cultivating Contributions will be resetted. Basic Skill Shrubs Five fruits = MAX Cultivation Event Shrubs Event shurubs will be sent to the Union before the the Event begins. Union Members could then cultivate them to obtain an advantage in said Event. Category:Gameplay & Mechanics Category:Housekeeping